


Hey Dad

by Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Erik is a Father, F/M, Family Fluff, Maximoff's are amazing, Sibling Cuteness, Silly, disapproving dad, doesn't want his daughter dating a robot, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes/pseuds/Jenna_of_the_Red_Robes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pietro, what is it?” His father interrupted him.</p><p>“...Well, just hypothetically speaking, how would you respond if I told you that I may have walked in on Wanda and er.. the Vision making out?”</p><p>“WHAT?” Erik bellowed in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MonarchAida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/gifts).



> Wanda Maximoff and Vision are now the bane of my existence -- thank you Marvel! 
> 
> This is a very silly little story about how exactly Erik finds out about his daughter's relationship with a certain android. (Erik AKA Magneto is totally the Twin's father in this fic because no copyrights/companies prevent it!)
> 
> Italic dialogue means that it is being communicated telepathically.

“Um...hey Dad.” Pietro mustered out.

To say that Pietro was nervous would be the understatement of the century. A more accurate statement could be that he was terrified out of his mind -- almost as if his dear sister had utilized her mind control powers on him.

“Pietro,” Erik greeted cordially.

Pietro gulped loudly before speaking. He mentally cursed and wondered why he had to be the one to deliver this...disturbing news. If only he could have just knocked before entering _that_ room. He shuddered.

“So, you know Wanda?”

“Yes, she might happen to be my daughter.” Erik countered wryly.

“Right, of course. Dumb question.” The speedster started to ramble -- suddenly realizing that he really should have prepared what he was going to say. “Well, she -- I mean I, well really they -- ”

“Pietro, what is it?” His father interrupted him.

“...Well, just hypothetically speaking, how would you respond if I told you that I may have walked in on Wanda and er.. the Vision making out?”

“WHAT?” Erik bellowed in response.

“Good, so on a scale of this is totally chill to murderous rage manifested as I want to destroy the human race -- where do you currently stand?” Quicksilver quipped back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~i~n~e

“Dad please calm down,” Wanda tried to placate her angry father. 

She really _really_ didn’t want Vision to enter the room until her dad had calmed down. She couldn’t envision any positive outcomes if her angry father (who just so happened to have a knack for controlling metal) was in the same room as her dear Vision (who just so happened to be made primarily of metal).

“Wanda, he. is. a. robot.” Erik enunciated slowly -- as if Wanda was not aware of the fact.

“He is so much more than that! He is human, as far as I am concerned.” The Scarlet Witch asserted. “You don’t even know him! If you would just be rational, you could meet him and we could sensibly talk this out.” Wanda finished in the most soothing tone possible.

Erik just stared at her in righteous silence. 

“Come on Dad, he is made of metal. And you love metal!” Pietro taunted while he directed a smirk towards his sister.

“NOT HELPING PIETRO!” She shouted back.

The Vision peeked into the room -- having become alarmed since he heard Wanda shouting.

“Well, well, well,” Erik chanted menacingly as Vision hesitantly glided into the room.

The android directed his piercing eyes to Wanda, quickly scanning over her to make sure that she was okay. 

_I am fine, darling._ She spoke in his mind to assuage his worry. He had to refrain from smiling at her frequent use of that term of endearment. The android turned his attention to his love’s father.

“It is an honor to meet you, sir. I am the Vision.” He stated in his lilting polite voice. 

“So I have heard,” Erik responded harshly. 

“Perhaps sir, we should speak for a moment alone.” Vision said civilly, disregarding the other man’s rude tone. 

Erik gave a curt nod in response. 

_Vihz, are you sure? He can control metal. And he is really_ \-- 

_I will be alright, love._ He interrupted gently. 

With a pointed glance towards her father, Wanda left the room while forcibly dragging her twin out with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~l~i~n~e~

“This is all your fault, Pietro!”

“Mine? You’re the one who fell in love with a robot!”

“You’re the one who decided to tell Dad!”

“He needed to know!”

“Did he!?”

Wanda and Pietro continued to shout loudly at each other in the way that only siblings can. 

The Scarlet Witch kept nervously glancing at the closed door which shielded two of the most important men in her life from her view. After about an eternity, the door finally creaked open -- revealing Vision (who was thankfully still in one peace) and her father (who at least looked slightly less angry than before). 

“So?” Pietro prodded, curious about what had transpired between Magneto and Vision. The two shared a terse glance.

“I apparently have no choice in the matter.” Erik stated sardonically.

The Vision made his way to Wanda’s side and took her small hand in his -- purposefully ignoring the slight narrowing of Erik’s eyes at the action. 

“Hey Dad, look on the bright side: It’s not like they could have kids or anything!” Pietro helpfully contributed. 

Pietro then found himself on the receiving end of three very poignant glares.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy/silly little piece :)


End file.
